Estrellas En Mi Piel
by Rising Secret
Summary: Sakura evita a Sasuke a toda costa. Él jugo con ella cuando regreso y  ahora esta arrepentido y busca su perdon pero Sakura no quiere y planea irse de Konoha. Sasuke intentara hacer todo para que no se vaya.


**Estrellas en mi piel**

Sakura Haruno estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, de hecho, iba directamente al hospital, ya que tenía mucho trabajo. Saludo a todas las personas que se encontraba en la calle, ya era muy reconocida como la mejor medico ninja de la aldea, aparte de su maestra, Tsunade. Siguió caminando por la calle y muchos de sus pretendientes se ofrecían a acompañarla al hospital, ella amablemente les decía que no. Ella era esbelta y la combinación de su cabello rosa y sus ojos jade hacia que se viera muy atractiva. También se encontraba a sus amigas Ino, Tenten y Hinata, cada una de ellas se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, al poco tiempo de verlas se cruzo con el único hombre que tenía su corazón secuestrado desde hace mucho tiempo, si hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha, ese hermoso peli azabache de ojos negros.

Él había vuelto a Konoha hace un par de años y había regresado con su equipo, Taka, ni a Sakura ni a Naruto les había gustado verlo de nuevo con todo su equipo, se sentían reemplazados, olvidados y por ello lo evitaban a toda costa. Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino, de todos modos se sabía otra ruta para llegar al hospital. Pero Sasuke la había visto, la había alcanzado y la había tomado por el brazo para que le diera la cara. No lo quería ver, estaba muy enojada con él; si, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero el que la cambiara por una pelirroja, que tenía una pinta de prostituta y aparte de todo lo perseguía como si fuera el único hombre en la tierra, ah, eso era detestable para Sakura. Lo reto con la mirada y él hizo lo mismo.

-Uchiha, serias tan amable de soltarme, llegaré tarde al trabajo por tu culpa.- dijo jalando un poco su brazo.

-Hmp.- fue lo único que dijo él.

-Uchiha, estoy hablando enserio déjame.- dijo Sakura ya con la mano formada en un puño y jalando su otro brazo más fuerte.

-Hmp.- repitió el Uchiha.

-Que me sueltes idiota.- dijo Sakura, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

En eso Sakura se libero del agarre de Sasuke y se fue lo más rápido posible del lugar. Mientras corría para llegar al hospital, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, si, ella todavía lo amaba, pero él solo la había utilizado, para poder ganar de nuevo la confianza de muchas de las personas de Konoha. Se sentía realmente traicionada ella lo quería y él nada mas la había necesitado para volver a ganar su popularidad. Después de eso la dejo de buscar, dejo de visitar.

Siguió corriendo y no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a las afueras de la aldea. Maldecía por lo bajo al Uchiha, siempre que se lo topaba pasaba lo mismo, él la tomaba del brazo, ella hacia algo para que la soltara y se iba corriendo. Estaba harta de que el siempre hiciera eso, tenía que alejarse de él de cualquier forma. Iría con uno de sus pretendientes al trabajo, cambiara de trabajo, de todos modos el Uchiha no podría ser AMBU por lo menos hasta que se comprobara que su lealtad a la aldea era genuina y eso les tomaría al consejo como veinte años. Se quedo viendo los árboles, de vez en cuando el cielo, no le importaba, hablaría con Tsunade-sama para poder cambiar de lugar de trabajo. Se tomó la primera parte de su turno libre, luego lo repararía estando hasta tarde, de nuevo.

Luego de estar en el bosque, se paro y se alejo de ahí. Volvió a las cercanías de la aldea. Y afortunadamente no se topo de nuevo con el Uchiha y Sakura se fue directamente al hospital. Cuando entro, una de las enfermeras le dijo que Tsunade la esperaba en su oficina. Sakura le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la oficina. Entro a la oficina y Tsunade se veía realmente enojada, Sakura tenía miedo, sabia como era su maestra cuando se enojaba.

-Sakura, de nuevo llegaste tarde, ya llevas más de dos meses haciendo lo mismo.- dijo seria.-Sakura… esto no puede seguir así, si es así, tendré que asignarte otro trabajo, o mandarte de misión.-

-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, pero es que todavía me duele lo que Sasuke me hizo. No lo puedo ver y si de casualidad lo veo…- no pudo terminar, en ese mismo momento se puso a llorar y recordó todo lo que paso con Sasuke.

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke Uchiha regreso a la aldea. Para sorpresa de todos no había sido obligado. Naruto y Sakura estaban sorprendidos. Fueron a ver si los rumores eran ciertos. Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que podían a la entrada de la aldea. Al llegar, no lo pudieron creer, enserio Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha. Sakura, había quedado en shock, después de cinco años, él había regresado a la aldea. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sasuke había regresado, después de años de estar llorando su partida, de hacer que Naruto se sintiera miserable por no cumplir la promesa que le hizo. Sasuke había vuelto, corrió para poder abrazarlo, pero algo la detuvo, Sasuke no regresaba solo. A su lado estaban un tipo alto de cabello anaranjado y ojos cafés, otro de cabello blanco con dientes de tiburón y una chica pelirroja. Esa chica estaba colgada del brazo de Sasuke, eso le rompió el corazón a Sakura. Acaso ella era algo más que una compañera de equipo para Sasuke._

_-Sakura...-dijo Sasuke quitándose a la pelirroja d encima.-Sakura, no estás feliz de que haya vuelto._

_-S-s-si Sasuke, es solo que… no puedo creer lo fácil que nos remplazaste.- dijo viendo a sus tres nuevos compañeros de equipo._

_-¿Qué ellos?- dijo volteándolos a ver.- Ellos solo quisieron venir conmigo, yo solo regrese para estar contigo, Sakura me he dado cuenta de que… de que te amo.- le dijo acercándose a ella._

_-Sa-Sasuke-kun.- dijo impresionada- Yo todavía estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado._

_Eso basto para que Sasuke, sonrío de una manera dulce y tierna. Se acerco más a la peli rosa, eso produjo que Sakura se sonrojara. Se alejo un poco del Uchiha. Ella quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero, pensaba que eso no era conveniente, en ese momento. Pensaba que todo era muy rápido; no estaba segura de si creerle o no, los sentimientos de la peli rosa, eran reales, pero tenía dudas de él. _

_-Sasuke, nos vemos luego.- dijo mientras se alejaba de donde estaban._

_Camino por la aldea, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Estuvo dando vueltas por toda la aldea, metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Se dirigió a su casa, pero cuando doblo en una esquina alguien, la sujeto por el brazo. Sakura grito del susto y se puso muy nerviosa. Intento zafarse del agarre de aquella persona._

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- dijo._

_-Ah eres tu Sasuke, me asustaste. Eres un tonto.- dijo Sakura aliviada._

_-Aaaa, con que soy un tonto. Muy bien Sakura.-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse._

_-No Sasuke espera.- dijo tomándolo del brazo.- No, perdón, es que me asustaste es todo.-_

_Sasuke volteó a ver Sakura, cuando lo hizo, la peli rosa se sonrojara un poco. Como cuando eran niños, Sakura se sonrojaba solo con que Sasuke la volteara a ver. Él sonrió al ver esa reacción de parte de Sakura, se acerco a ella, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sasuke se inclino un poco y empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, siempre había estado esperando el día en que Sasuke Uchiha la tomara en cuenta; y por fin el lo hacía. Sus labios ya estaban a pocos milímetros de juntarse. Sakura instintivamente cerró los ojos, su sueño anhelado estaba a punto de volverse realidad. Sintió cono unos suaves labios presionando los suyos. Fue una sensación nueva para ella. Intentaba corresponder el beso, pero lo hacía torpemente, dejando ver que aquel era su primero beso. Sasuke sonrió para sí y la siguió besando._

_-Sa-ku-ra; créeme, en serio, regrese porque me di cuenta de que te amo.- dijo cuando la dejo se besar._

_-Sasuke, es que, no sé si creerte.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos._

_-Sakura, es enserio, te amo y no quiero perderte. Me he arrepentido por mucho tiempo el haberte dejado, déjame intentar enmendar mi error. Por favor. -_

_Sakura lo abrazó, no podía creer que Sasuke le estuviera diciendo esas palabras. Estuvieron un rato abrazándose, hasta que Sakura se acordó que ya había anochecido y que sus padres se estarían preocupando. Se despidió de Sasuke, y siguió caminando a su casa. Al llegar solamente aviso que ya estaba en casa y subió a su habitación. Ahí, Sakura saltó de felicidad, por fin Sasuke Uchiha le había confesado su amor. Es día había sido el mejor de su vida, y pensaba que estaba a punto de acabar y mañana despertaría en lo que ella creería sería el resto de su vida. Se cambio su ropa por una pijama muy cómoda, bajo por un vaso de agua y volvió a subir a su habitación. Ya estaba punto de irse a dormir, pero cuando se iba a meter a la cama, se oyó un pequeño golpe en su ventana. Se acerco lentamente a la ventana, y vio que Sasuke estaba abajo esperando a que ella se asomara. Ella abrió rápidamente la ventana. _

**No puedo seguir**

**Callando a este corazón**

_-Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dormido?- dijo frotándose los ojos._

_-Hmp, se supone pero quiera verte Sakura. ¿Me dejas pasar?- dijo subiendo al árbol que daba a la recámara de la peli rosa. _

_-Emm, claro Sasuke.- dijo abriendo más la ventana para que él pudiera entrar._

_Sasuke entró sin problemas, observó la recamara de la peli rosa detalladamente, era sencilla y muy ordenada. Luego la observó y sonrió._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke-kun?_

_-Hmp, nada, solo quería ver a mi novia, ¿Qué?, esto tiene algo de malo.-_

_-Claro que no Sasuke-kun, ¡Qué lindo eres!- dijo sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso._

**No puedo esperar**

**Para besarte un día más**

_Ambos se sentaron en la cama de la peli rosa, y se pusieron a platicar, tenían mucho que decirse. Sakura le decía a Sasuke que estaba realmente feliz de que él había vuelto y que fuera el mismo chico del cual ella había conocido y se había enamorado. Sasuke sonreía cada vez que ella le decía algo así, él le decía que había sido un error el haberse ido de Konoha, el dejarla sola había sido un gran error, el peor que pudo haber hecho. Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke muy fuerte y él correspondía el abrazo de la misma manera. Sakura sonreía como hace mucho no lo había hecho, más bien, desde que el Uchiha se había ido. Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, no querían que ese momento se arruinara. Sasuke le dijo que se tenía que ir. Se paró de la cama, le dio un pequeño beso, se volvió hacia la ventana y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado. _

_Sakura veía como su hermoso peli azabache se alejaba poco a poco. Cuando lo perdió de vista se acostó sobre las sabanas, ahora ya no podía dormir, estaba realmente emocionada, Sasuke le había dicho qué ella era SU novia. Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad, Sasuke había aceptado a Sakura en su vida. Tenía demasiada alegría como para dormir. Empezó a leer un libro que tenía en la mesa de noche junto a una lámpara, para así poder intentar conciliar el sueño. No tardo mucho en empezar a bostezar, cerro el libro, apago la lámpara y se metió a la cama; así cerró los ojos para terminar dormida con una gran sonrisa._

_-Fin flashback-_

**Voy a dejar el miedo atrás**

**Y lo que tenga que pasar**

**Pasará**

Sakura siguió llorando mientras esos recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Tsunade la veía acongojada ya que sabía que su alumna aun quería al Uchiha y todavía le dolía todo lo que le había hecho. Se levanto de su cómoda silla y abrazo a su alumna para que pudiera desahogarse por todas las noches y los días que no pudo hacerlo. Siempre se mostraba fuerte y parecía que odiaba al peli azabache, pero los que la conocían mejor, sabían que con su mirada demostraba todos sus sentimientos, todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo y lo que me molestaba el verle. Tsunade siguió consolando a su alumna para que pudiera desahogarse. Ella necesitaba alejarse de él y si era necesario de la aldea.

-Sakura. ¿Quieres que te cambiemos a los cuarteles? Sabemos que es un arduo trabajo y es muy pesado. Pero, te doy a elegir.- dijo Tsunade cuando los sollozos de su alumna se habían acallado.

-No lo sé maestra, estaría mejor ahí, pero… extrañaría la vida que tengo. El no salir casi para nade del cuartel, no es algo que me agrade.-

-Lo sé, por eso te doy a elegir.-

-Déjeme pensarlo. Le daría una repuesta en una semana.-

-Claro, ahora si prefieres retirarte puedes hacerlo, de todos modos ya tienes demasiadas horas extras que cubren tu jornada de hoy. –

-Sí, no tengo ánimos para trabajar hoy. Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama.- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Camino un rato por las calles hasta que de la nada pudo visualizar una cabellera rubia junto a una azul que iban acercándose a donde ella estaba. Siguió caminando hasta que se topo con ellos. Tanto Naruto como Hinata la saludaron efusivamente. Invitaron a la peli rosa a acompañarlos a cenar ya que no querían que estuviera sola. Sakura se había acercado mucho a Hinata por lo que parecían hermanas, además de eso, ella ayuda a que la peli azul se le declarara a su amor de toda la vida, Naruto. Acepto la invitación solo porque insistieron en que los acompañara. Así los tres caminaron hasta llegar a el restaurante favorito del rubio, tanto Sakura como Hinata no terminaron ni el primer plato cuando ya habían quedado satisfechas. Para variar Naruto iba para largo empezaron a platicar. No tenían mucho que hablar en sí pero aun así Hinata hablaba más de su relación con Naruto. La peli rosa escuchaba atentamente pero sentía como su mente poco a poco volvía a divagar entre los recuerdos.

**Tú me haces sentir**

**Cosas que no puedo explicar**

-¿Sakura?- escucho regresando a la realidad.

-¿Si?- dijo parpadeando varias veces.

-Estas muy distraída, sigue siendo el. ¿Verdad?-

Sakura se quedo viendo su tazón de ramen a medio comer, mientras tanto sus dos amigos la miraban esperando a que dijera algo, pero, eso no sucedió. Simplemente se levanto, puso el dinero en la mesa y se fue solamente despidiéndose con un gesto.


End file.
